


Never Say Never Again

by fredbassett



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Bond returns after a nasty mission.
Relationships: James Bond/Villiers
Kudos: 12





	Never Say Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2008 for a friend, spacemonkey_27.

Bond walked into the office, letting the door slam shut behind him.

He was making a bad job of disguising his limp and he knew it.

Villiers looked up, a half smile forming on his narrow face which died the moment he saw Bond.

The agent had a livid bruise on his right cheekbone and a jagged cut running down his face which would, in all probability leave a scar. Bandages bulked out his left thigh and the loose trousers failed to hide their existence.

Villiers had read the preliminary reports, but he hadn’t been prepared for this.

He scrambled to cover up his shock. “M will be late. Her meeting has overrun. Can I get you a coffee?”

Bond nodded, and moved to lounge against one of the filing cabinets. It was easier standing than sitting at the moment, for various reasons. None of which this young man needed to know. There were some reports only M would see in complete form. This was one of them.

He took the coffee and sipped it. Wondering which of them would make the first move.

Wondering for once if he even wanted a first move to be made. As a first move might lead to a second, and a third, and then to a place that even he didn’t feel able to go, right now.

A tentative and very gentle hand snaked round the back of his neck.

Bond flinched, inwardly cursing himself.

Villiers dark eyes didn’t waver.

The kiss was soft, warm and tasted pleasantly of coffee and mint. Bond used every trick in his mental armoury to stop himself cringing. The undemanding tongue that flickered to meet his deserved a better reaction than that.

Bond opened his mouth and tried to relax. It would get easier, he knew it would.

Villiers drew back from the kiss slowly, giving no sign that he’d felt the hesitation.

“Drink your coffee, James,” he said, quietly, but firmly. “The rest can wait.”

And the look in Villiers’ eyes held a world of understanding and comfort.

It was almost enough.


End file.
